Real Illusions
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Zexion has got plenty of problems. He has a musician stalker  according to him , and he hates his Organization job. What happens when a certain Other turns his world upside down? Rated T.
1. Boring?

**A/N: Hopefully, this chapter won't be boring. XD It's setting things up. Well, welcome to a UCNC story that hayori-spirit-rain3 requested (look at her profile for the details). I've put my own spin on things. It will involve Zexion and his other half Ienzo who's supposed to be his opposite. Even if it won't be the case in Birth by Sleep. But, whatever. It's only five chapters, though I swear this will be a long short story, about Stephen King sized. Or maybe not, since his short stories tend to be REALLY, REALLY long. Anyway...hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: KH belongs to Square-Enix. And I kind of reference "Who Will Save Your Soul?" by Jewel at the very beginning. I don't own that either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boring?**

Just another day, another mission, another dollar, another towel—Zexion's strange, twisted thoughts needed to be less lyrical. He was a born scientist prodigy, not a musician. If he was a Somebody again, he would test hypotheses through cleverly planned experiments. There was no way he would grow out his hair any longer and hop from dimly lit coffee shop to coffee shop, hoping to get tipped by critical people. Quite frankly, that very idea was darkly comical. Hilarious. Too bad his heart had mysteriously disappeared, or he would have burst out laughing. Or not. Zexion never laughed. He was too cool to express such trivial amusement on his face. As he stood away from the battle, he watched his mission partner Lexaeus fight Heartless.

The more hearts they released from those dark, yellow-eyed creatures, the more likely Kingdom Hearts could belong to them. But, Heartless having hearts? What a contradiction, not to mention highly illogical, Zexion thought as rationally as ever. Then again, when one looked at this from a more scientific viewpoint, the Heartless were mere thieves of people's hearts. The rest of the time, they searched for hearts to fill some sort of temporary void. For, surely, all Heartless as well as Nobodies faded back to darkness? There were zero exceptions to that rule. Zexion was getting a headache, he sensed it coming on as Number Five's tomahawk wiped out more Heartless.

Zexion's clear cerulean eyes dully moved back and forth, as though this mission was suspenseful. It wasn't. Lexaeus always won these battles (more like training) solely with his brute strength. These pathetic Heartless inevitably had little muscle to speak of. They died within seconds.

"Zexion, behind you!"

However, he hardly needed that warning, for he shut his cumbersome, heavy lexicon on the Large Body that rolled behind him. Hmph, Lexaeus had been somewhat slow on that particular warning, hadn't he? So, after facing a potentially life-threatening situation, he merely yawned. As Lexaeus used his tomahawk like a baseball bat for the conclusion of the fight, Zexion continued looking on disinterestedly.

He liked his mission partner all right, or as much as a Nobody could tolerate a fellow member of the Organization. Sure, Lexaeus hardly uttered a word, making him seem like this dumb lummox, but he remained quiet for a reason. Honestly, he thought himself as superior to the other members. To him, an idiotic conversation was no conversation. However, the two Nobodies could speak to each other without getting dreadfully bored, and that was enough for them. They weren't exactly...friends, but what else could they be considered? Ironically, though, they deemed friendship as non-existent as they themselves were. It was only logical.

As Lexaeus' tomahawk vanished in mid-air, he asked his colleague, "Why do you always stand by?"

If Zexion liked to laugh (which disgusted him to even think about), he might have considered doing it at this moment. Lexaeus should know by now the obvious.

"You are aware that I hate to dirty my hands in anything like this," he replied in his completely emotionless monotone. "I only involve myself when absolutely necessary."

Doubtfully, Lexaeus grunted in response. "Yes, that's true. But, you have the power to clone yourself, so I would assume..."

"I cast illusions. There's a difference. Be that as it may, casting my illusions tends to weaken me."

"Hm...No matter, our mission is over for the day. Let's report."

Taking one last glance at the gray, dreary landscape of Halloween Town, Zexion formed a portal along with Lexaeus. He never thought too highly of the place or any other of the worlds for that matter. The residents of each one usually had revoltingly sweet scents from being associated with the light. It was nauseating. Then again, the smell of Heartless was not much better, more like the smell of rotting garbage. Could there not be a medium of scent between dark and light? After all, the world wasn't black and white; there had to be some gray areas. Zexion continued to ponder this as he exited the portal just in front of Xemnas' office door. His partner soon joined him seconds later.

The younger member sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder why we need to report at all. It's absurd."

"Nothing changes," Lexaeus acknowledged. "If anything, the Heartless continue to multiply."

And that was what Zexion dutifully informed the Superior like he did every day. The only thing that changed about Organization life was the world they would get assigned to. It was as if he lived out his non-existence in constant déjà vu day after day after day. Not even a scientist, cool and collected, could stand this. Vexen, for instance, could only obsessively work in his lab all the time to kill the boredom for him. On the other hand, Zexion never considered Vexen much of a scientist. He failed to control his temper sometimes. An ingenious scientist would work with constant patience and display admirable diligence. But, now that he contemplated this further, Zexion didn't do scientific experiments like he had.

That fateful lab accident on that horrific day...No wonder he hadn't been near science since.

Quietly, he entered the cafeteria without being aware of any member's presence, for he would not trouble himself to say anything to them. If ignoring his fellow Nobodies was considered arrogance, then he was certainly pompous. But, his ultimate goal was to get his heart back. No one would stand in the way of achieving his inner craving. For now, he would have to be content with making a sandwich, quick and easy. He sliced a portion from an entire loaf of French bread before adding lettuce, tomato, and turkey. There, done in five minutes. Zexion never prided himself on being a great chef.

"Hey, Zexion, what's up, man?" a nervous yet annoyingly eager voice greeted him.

If he had proper human circulation, a vein would have throbbed in his temple. However, darkness acted as a sort of gross blood substitute for the Nobodies. They suffered a cruel, unjust afterlife if anybody could call this an afterlife.

In mid bite, Zexion turned around to give the intruder a frosty glare. "Find someone else to vex, Number Nine. You are pathetic."

He had the sense he had just kicked a puppy, judging by the somewhat wounded expression on Demyx's face that he managed to garner. If he had an ounce of caring, he might have felt bad.

Of course, like all exasperating pests, Demyx instantly bounced back for another try.

"Sandwich, huh? It's weird how no one actually cooks around here."

Zexion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Food is only mere sustenance that gives us energy. How it's prepared—"

Shaking his head in disbelief, that infernal weakling dared to chuckle at Zexion's incoming lecture. "Wow, you can't even talk about food without making it all scientific."

Affronted, he shot back, "As far as the universe is concerned, everything has a scientific explanation. It's most likely too complicated and difficult for your weak mind to understand."

"Oh, so you're calling me dumb?" Demyx still sounded amused.

Losing patience, Zexion took a ferocious bite out of his sandwich. "Imbecile."

He stalked off before it became too clear how irritated he was, because he refused to let Demyx gain that satisfaction. That Nobody had no tact yet he was a total coward at fighting. At least he didn't dread his missions like that inferior being.

Honestly, if not for Demyx accidentally crossing his path on his first week here, Zexion would have never met him. He took care to avoid the Nobodies who hadn't been one of the original six, because most of them were as idiotic and vexing as Number Nine. If he had made a portal shortcut to the library that day...Of course, though, it had been Demyx's fault that he insisted on showing up where he wasn't wanted. Surely, Zexion made it quite clear that having a far too human, pathetic, stupid _musician_ follow him around was not appreciated or welcome. And the music Demyx played was annoying as well, a sort of electric, loud sound.

What he carried around as a so-called weapon wasn't even a genuine weapon at all, but a sitar, a musician's plaything. That was where the music came from as well as some giant bubbles and clones. Maybe that was another reason Zexion valued his power above Demyx's. He considered illusions far superior and more intricate compared to clones that could simply disappear with one hit to them. How could anyone use water to fight anyway? You could shapeshift it to make it look solid (or Demyx could) only the molecules were nowhere near tightly situated like within a solid. So, when a solid clashed with a liquid, guess which would win. It was science—physics, actually, at its most basic.

Obviously, Zexion thought with a smug smirk, that dolt Demyx hadn't the brain capacity to even comprehend this. Too bad, for if his IQ had magically gone up, he could connect molecule structure with his abilities and maybe fight better physically instead of heavy reliance on his vulnerable clones. However, he would have to gain that knowledge on his own, because Zexion would never tell.

Gradually finishing off his sandwich as he stalked the corridors apathetically, he resolved to go to the library. He went there every other day if not every day to get away from any reminder of a mission or Demyx. Seriously, that imbecile needed to find another outlet for being a pest. How about Axel or Roxas? Those two underlings would be the perfect company for him. Their combined intelligence couldn't even fill a thimble...if intelligence could be tangibly measured. No matter, no time like the present to distract himself with a book. Only he very seldom read any run-of-the-mill fiction novel. No, his personal preference was research. Remembering what trying to figure this out resulted in last time, Zexion stayed away from studies of the heart as a precaution. He would not be reminded of the one thing that destroyed him.

The library was relatively simple in terms of how it was originally built. Despite the white marble walls, the whiteness wasn't as striking as with every other room apart from the members' private rooms. Fairly dimly lit, there were only lamps in holders that contained a single flame. Flooring consisted of a deep crimson velvet carpet, and the bookshelves themselves had long since gathered dust and cobwebs. Sometimes, if he couldn't think of anything to look at, Zexion would dust them—the lower shelves, unfortunately. He always despised his lack of tall height. Demyx often teased him about it.

Tables with chairs were spread out throughout the entire large library, though they were rarely used. Only he spent this much time here. Occasionally, Larxene would drop in, but he made sure he stayed hidden at one of the back tables, unnoticed and overlooked. Just the way he liked it. He was used to being alone with his reasonable thoughts. Talking was never something he was used to. As a Somebody, he struggled with the definition of friendship, which seemed relatively useless anyway. So, he picked out an old leather-bound book discussing the other worlds in detail. Today it wasn't so much research but merely something to pass the time with until dinner. Page by page, Zexion leafed through it disinterestedly before he stumbled across some information he hadn't discovered in this book before. These particular two pages had been stuck together. So what did this world have that he didn't know about? Probably nothing.

Still, this world appeared rather interesting, judging by the picture of an extraordinary castle long before it had fallen into disrepair. Zexion knew this place. It was...Radiant Garden before it demoted to Hollow Bastion. The description of the world was vastly different than it had been recently. It talked of botanical gardens that no longer existed, trade routes wiped out by Heartless raids surely, and a king and queen who were no longer alive. If memory from his past served, Zexion was certain that toward the end of Radiant Garden's rich prosperity, the king and queen had been only figureheads. Ansem the Wise, his mentor, the one who had taught him so much, acted as mayor over a once beautiful place.

Zexion nearly spat upon the book as he muttered, "That old fool shouldn't have taken me on. Idiot."

He slammed the book closed much harder than necessary, but something inside him couldn't stop this vague frustration from pulsating. It was that collection of memories from that time, he knew it was.

He had always blamed Ansem the Wise for what happened, for what he had become. As a teenager more intelligent beyond his years, though, he knew part of the blame rested on Xemnas' Other. Still, if Ansem had been so reputedly wise, why did he decide to attempt to study something as complex as the heart? And _why _had he needed apprentices? To be his guinea pigs?

If he possessed less control over this random anger, Zexion would have punched something.

His far more powerful calm, calculating side wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, since it took into consideration he was a Nobody. Nobodies could only experience remnants of emotions rather than truly feel them. Still, if Ansem the Wise hadn't managed to come up with the idea in the first place, they, his former apprentices, wouldn't have had to suffer the consequences of an old man's mistake. To live with the end results of that mistake every day until he faded to darkness (such a cruel fate wouldn't befall an ordinary human) was something Zexion despised if he could. And remembering all this seemed to make the library lose its appeal for the day.

He simply placed the book back in its proper place and walked out as quickly as possible, failing to notice a certain observer hiding behind one of the shelves. Fruitlessly looking out the window (it was dark all the time at headquarters), he wondered as an afterthought what time it was. Surely, not time for dinner.

Maybe he was foolish enough to let that sudden surge of false emotion overcome him, when usually he needn't care about an occurrence like that. It was just a world his Other used to live in, but it was in ruins now. The place was near uninhabitable now. He knew this; he'd only been assigned reconnaissance duty last week. Heartless swarmed the Great Maw and other surrounding areas of the village. People were most likely dying there every day. Yes, Zexion loosened the reins on his thoughts a little too recklessly. He would ensure not to do something so idiotic ever again. He had departed from his cold yet reticent self.

"Hey, Bookworm, what's up?"

What? Had he been followed? Zexion froze mid-step, not taking too kindly to this interruption.

Sure enough, as he turned around, he saw that simpleton Axel grinning like a hyena just behind him. Who else would call him bookworm? Not even Demyx had sunk that low yet.

In what he considered to be an icy tone, he replied, "It is none of your concern, Number Eight."

Axel waved a dismissive hand. "Of course it isn't. I almost forgot how reclusive all you higher-ups are, always in your own business. Weird that Xigbar's not like that, though."

"That's because Number Two is a buffoon, not unlike you."

"Ouch." The redhead winced as he clutched his chest. "You break my heart, Zexion. Why?"

Zexion responded with a derisive snort as he started walking away.

Unfortunately, since Number Eight was never one to take subtle hints (or he just ignored them, one of the two), he spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, like I don't know what you were doing."

That made him stop yet again. "Pray tell, what do you mean by that?"

"I was there in your lair—I mean, the library, so sorry—and noticed your little temper tantrum. Well, it would be for you anyway. Seriously, you hang out at that library too much. Must be getting to you. Come on, I can't believe how boring you are."

Zexion thought his eye twitched, the one usually concealed by his purplish-gray bangs. For some reason, that irked him more than anything else that day and that included Demyx.

His voice barely above a deadly whisper, he hissed, "I would suggest not to go around spying, Axel."

Axel smirked. "It's what I do best. And I think—and this is _only _an assumption—that you don't like being called boring. For shame! Accept what you are."

Sensing another random surge of rage, Zexion clenched and unclenched his fists. Perhaps if he challenged this idiot to a duel, he would prove how exciting he was. But, taking into consideration their height difference, he couldn't. Why did he have to be so accursedly short?

"Please," he said condescendingly. "I am not as dull as you say I am. You simply don't have intelligence to—"

Axel held back his head, laughing. "Is that your answer to everything? Everyone is dumber than you? That's rich! Come on, dude, even Mr. Monotone Superior thinks you're lame. Let me know when you start getting interesting, Bookworm. Ciao!"

He teleported to somewhere else, still laughing, while Zexion was once again alone with his thoughts.

Boring? How could he possibly be boring? He merely kept to himself just like the other members of the Organization. Besides, if the opposite of boring meant being as obnoxious as Axel, he could easily take a pass on that offer. True, he displayed very little of what one would call personality, but could that be the definition? No one ever called Lexaeus, his mission partner, boring, and he was hard pressed to say anything. Maybe that was because everyone except Zexion didn't know the man existed. He was as overlooked as the rocks he controlled. Hm...Was it because Zexion just happened to be a teenager with a fully functioning brain and sharp instincts? Axel was an idiot not to acknowledge these traits.

But, that also could be tracked back to what the fire wielder asked just now. It was also true that Zexion did consider himself smarter than the other members.

"But, that's because I am," he reasoned out loud. "I'm the tactician for Kingdom Hearts' sakes. Everyone here can simply misunderstand my genius."

Great, now he was speaking like that arrogant old man Vexen, who went out of his way to go around claiming he was a good scientist. Not really much of a rocket scientist, though, pun intended. Still...he had to know the science behind why such a third-rate insult would...

Science. He thought about science and the meanings to everything in the endless universe too much. That had to be it. Perhaps...perhaps he didn't want to be called boring, like Axel said. Ugh, it was a good thing his inferior couldn't read minds, or he'd be wearing that stupid smirk.

If anything, he thought too much about everything and anything that came up within his mind. He was bound to be silently thinking and less likely to talk at all. Zexion sighed, wondering why he cared. Nobodies couldn't care. He was thinking illogically, especially with this...plan he was currently mulling over. Reluctantly, he made a portal to the cafeteria to eat an early dinner in the hopes (hopes used in the tentative definition of the word) to talk to this member. Once he was there, he actually saw the member he wished to speak with, eating a slice of pizza. He decided to take a frozen TV dinner of lasagna from the freezer.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx greeted with a friendly wave, even grinning. "I thought you usually didn't eat til late."

Hm, was he already appearing suspicious? Zexion checked the cafeteria for any member who might be dining. He found none, especially not Axel. It was safe.

"Habits can change," he replied stonily, taking an uneasy seat across from his constant pest. "I...I have a question I wish to pose."

Demyx looked somewhat confused. "Really? And you want to ask me of all people? No offense, Zexion, but I thought you'd figure this out for yourself."  
His pride wounded, he retaliated sharply, "I would. I just want to make sure I'm right, that's all."

He was thankful his face couldn't burn with shame, calling out his bluff.

Smiling slightly, apparently not intimidated by the harshness of his normally monotone voice, Demyx told him, "I'm not questioning your intelligence or anything. Who would? So, ask away."

It was rather odd how he appeared so inviting, what with the way he opened his arms toward him. With practically any other member, Demyx was borderline cowardly and hardly said as much as three words to them. Oh, if Zexion was taller...

Right now, though, this matter was important. "Am I...boring?"

Surprisingly (in fact, he thought he wasn't listening), Demyx didn't laugh. Not one guffaw. No, if anything, his face looked completely solemn while his sparkling teal eyes lost their playfulness. It was a side of him Zexion had never witnessed before. It felt strange. He thought that Number Nine was immature before, but perhaps he needed to change that opinion.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Demyx answered this not very thought provoking question. "Well, you're not a barrel of monkeys, I'll say that. I mean, you can be interesting if you'd just lay off the logic. It's a little much."

"You most definitely did not sugarcoat anything," Zexion replied tonelessly apart from the hint of biting sarcasm. Even his stalker thought he was a dull person to be around. All right, maybe Demyx wasn't his stalker, but to hear his reply nonetheless bothered him.

The musician himself shrugged. "I figured you wanted the truth."

"I did. That's what I thought you would say. So, what should I do?"

"I really don't know. I think you might have to come up with that one on your own."

Of all times for Demyx to possibly become more infuriating, this had to be the time in which Zexion had to rely on someone else for an answer. This incredibly demoted his self-worth to nothing. Not only that, but since when did this _musician _give out advice?

He pushed in his chair with slightly more force. "I should have known too that this was the best a weakling like you could do in terms of so-called advice. I haven't the slightest idea what came over me in the first place. Clearly, turning to you was a mistake."

Removing the plastic cover from the lasagna, Zexion couldn't help but observe the flash of hurt that came across Demyx's face. Imbecile should have realized this sooner.

What was this then that came over him in return? Regret? Please. Honestly, guilt and regret were one and the same: a pathetic human emotion.

"Is that what you really think of me, Zexion?"

Pretending that he didn't hear him, Zexion placed the plastic TV food tray into the microwave. As he punched in the time that was mentioned on the box, he responded.

"If you think I'm boring," he muttered in a tone he couldn't identify before telling Demyx more audibly, "Just leave."

The musician didn't say a word, pushing in his chair before he teleported out. Meanwhile, Zexion stared blankly at the cooking food as though fascinated with the microwaving process.

He thought he glanced upon another shadow identical to his, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hm...kind of a cliffy, eh? With the shadow? Hm? XD Too many disjointed questions, but you get the idea. I'm sorry if this dragged, but it's the only chapter I wrote out of this that dragged for me. I swear.**

**Hopefully, you guys like this sort of thing. And there will be a pairing. But, it's obvious already, since I put the pairing status on the summary. Please review if this story's OK so far! XD**


	2. Not a Shadow

**A/N: Hi, guys, I'm updating this story yet again. Thanks Angel M. Demon and Burning-x-Innocence for reviewing! XD I didn't expect the reviews or quite a few alerts I got. So, I'm glad you guys like it. OK. Here I go.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing off KH at all except the games. And I wouldn't play the PS2 CoM game...not unless you want to lose your sanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not a Shadow**

A few days following the almost eccentric events of what would have been an average day, Zexion noticed some things were different. First of all, he kept deluding himself into wrongly assuming there was a second shadow he cast. By the time he would turn around to see it, though, it disappeared. It caused him to speculate if he had gone insane or not. The second odd thing was that Demyx no longer seemed to follow him around. His scent of salty ocean water and ice cream (which Zexion had at last started getting used to) would originate form nearly the opposite end of the castle. It was as though Number Nine took great care to avoid him after their minor dispute. Of course, that weakling would not argue against him. And that bothered Zexion indeed.

Maybe he should have chosen his words more carefully, articulated them so they would have seemed less harsh. And that was where the third weird thing came in. As sharp as his sense of smell, he persistently yet vaguely felt vestiges of emotions. They came on more strongly each day, alarmingly so. He worried that he would lose control over how he acted and what he said even. This especially was becoming all too much to handle. For once in his non-existence, he was grateful for the daily missions, which were distracting enough. He could forget his troubles while watching Lexaeus take down Heartless.

After one such mission in Wonderland, he ate a different type of sandwich (a BLT this time, bacon with his other two preferred sandwich ingredients), he went directly to his room. If he couldn't be found at the library, this was his other retreat. Frankly, he was willing to stay here all day today, to figure out the strange things that were happening to him. It was a bit of new information he could not classify or explain. And Zexion hated not knowing things. Knowledge was power, after all, and without it, he was nothing.

His private bedroom was nothing much, though he painted the walls indigo instead of leaving them that stark white. The white hurt his eyes. He had his own set of bookshelves with all the books alphabetized by title. There were a couple of dark purple armchairs, an ebony bureau, and a closet door through which all of his clothes were contained, organized by color.

Zexion needed to sort this out, especially the deal with the shadow, which had been present for nearly a week now. He swore someone was there, but the only scent he could recognize was his own. Usually, he would smell his own scent (the smell of old books, fittingly enough) on one of his illusions. The fact remained that he had seen that identical shadow. It could not have been the trick of the light or purely coincidence. He was as sensible as anyone could get.

"Surely, there has to be someone following me," he remarked to himself.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the closet door burst open along with someone shouting, "And you would be right, my man!" This startled Zexion to the point that he toppled onto his bed.

The clumsy fall caused him to swear every curse word he knew under his breath while laughter filled the room. He cracked his eyes open and saw what appeared to be a look-a-like of himself. But, it couldn't be, for this double looked perfectly ridiculous. He wore street clothes that almost made Zexion cringe that such baggy things were on a body and frame identical to his. This clone wore a red baseball cap backwards, a tie-dye T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and big black sneakers. His hair was somewhat longer than Zexion's and quite shaggy. Worst of all, he chewed bubble gum. Loudly.

"And just who do you think you are?" Zexion stood to his feet, giving the fraud one of his icy glares.

The teenage boy was currently making himself somewhat too comfortable by sitting on one of the armchairs. He turned around where he sat and stared at him with matching cerulean eyes.

He asked in response, "Isn't it obvious, dude?"

"No, I'm afraid not...unless you're willing to confess you are a fraud."

"Fine, I'm Ienzo."

Ienzo? But, from what he knew of his past (which was most of it), Zexion was certain that Ienzo had not acted like this or dressed like this.

He pursed his lips. "Liar. Ienzo never was this disorganized."

Shrugging, Ienzo told him, "True. But, this is what Ienzo (well, me, you—you get it, right?) would have looked like if he hadn't gotten into that scientific crap."

Zexion didn't understand how that would have been possible, and it didn't seem fair. He only wanted to put himself to good use, no matter what his age at the time. A small sixteen-year-old boy who never felt like he belonged anywhere. He'd thought...

"That's not true. I thought I could actually be useful in my research."

Ienzo scoffed, "Yeah, right. The only reason you became so obsessed with science, especially that Heartless thing or whatever, was you wanted friends. That was your weak attempt at friendship. Oh, and a lonely single old dude coming up to you and asking you and five other guys to be his apprentices? Don't tell me _that _wasn't suspicious."

Despite his obnoxious talking, his Other was right. He had a brain back then. He should have suspected something.

For a while, Zexion didn't say anything, only looked out his small window at the constant night sky. The stars looked nice, but he couldn't really tell if there were constellations. Of course, there had to be. No matter, his thoughts strayed once he lost sight of what it was the two of them were conversing about. It was the past, the time in his life he had sworn never to look back on again. Even before his apprenticeship, his former life had left something to be desired. Though his mind was advanced as a child, this didn't stop him from trying dismally to befriend his peers. But, they had turned their backs on him before he could get a chance.

Ienzo might have hit the nail on the head too hard why he accepted Ansem the Wise's offer. At the time, he assumed it was because he wanted to become a great scientist, to do something constructive for the rest of his life. That hadn't been it at all. He had hoped with feeble optimism that the other five apprentices would be his friends in place of teenagers his own age. His irrational, thoughtless social ineptness was what had driven him to this in the first place. Long ago, when his parents contemplated over sending him away to a private boarding school (at age five, no less), he had accepted the fact he would never be normal. But, had he embraced it?

Sighing almost sympathetically, Ienzo patted his shoulder. "Well, if you're done with your emo thoughts...I can read your mind by the way, so there's no hiding from me. Anyway, I gotta say you didn't really like being weird. But, you really shouldn't have turned to science."

Why? Science had been the one solace in his life among his parents not paying much attention to him, getting picked last in everything at school, and habitually sleeping outside under the stars at one of the gardens. What else had there been to do? Zexion wished Ienzo hadn't brought all this metaphorical baggage with him.

"Let me tell you what would have happened if you didn't say yes to Ansem. Five days after school would have let out, these guys would have caught you in an alley. You thought they would beat you up, but they decided that one more weirdo to their group wouldn't be so bad. You would have started hanging out with them and getting a life. You would even try spraypainting graffiti on the school. And you would have been alive."

Him spraying trashy phrases on a building from the establishment? That bit of knowledge shook Zexion to his core. Yet...it would have been rather exciting to be adventurous and have a total disregard for the rules. Best of all, he wouldn't have had the other original members taunting him on that first week of scientific work. Suddenly, it occurred to him exactly why Ienzo had been following him around.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you know my innermost goal?"

"To be less boring?" Ienzo grinned, and Zexion realized how weird that looked on a face like his. "Sure do. I really have to teach—no, train—you, though. You got a way to go."

He started counting issues Zexion had with being exciting off on his fingers. "You go to the library every day. Every day! No self-respecting man reads that much unless it's the newspaper. Then, there's that superiority complex of yours. Oh, and you keep treating Demyx like crap when that guy gets treated like crap on a daily basis."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "What does _that _have to do with me being boring?"

"You shouldn't be that much of a jerk to him, that's why! I mean, what'd he ever do to you?"

"Annoy me."

Ienzo snapped his fingers. "That's not a good enough reason, Zex. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And your wardrobe sucks, too. I should know. I've just been in your closet."

Didn't this moron understand that Organization XIII wasn't necessarily known for fashion sense?

Treating this room as though he lazed around here every day, Ienzo took off his hat and threw it on the floor. This was certainly not the boy Zexion had in mind when he thought of his old self. Maybe there were occasions in his past life when he thought about breaking free and rebelling and being exciting. These thoughts wouldn't last too long at a time before he would continue being the boring teenager he had always been.

"I feel ya," Ienzo ended up reading his mind yet again. "Honestly, though, you have black jeans and white T-shirts apart from those robes of yours. That's all. You really do need to stop being boring. And I will follow you around until you do."

Great, it had already been bad enough with Demyx trailing after him.

Besides, from the sounds of things, Ienzo had already done enough following. The only difference in the future would be Zexion being more acutely aware of his other half's existence. Maybe the ultimate goal he would accomplish here might get him...friends, not like he cared. Friendship wasn't supposed to matter to him. Science, however, could no longer be important either, for it was the one thing he had used to shut out the world. In fact, what he had done in the past was bordering on unhealthy.

"Then what happens?" he asked, wanting to know what he got from his end of the bargain.

Smiling in an easygoing way, Ienzo replied, "It's a surprise, the good kind."

Zexion gave him an apathetic nod, wary of the surprise despite the assurances that not being a boring person any more would pay off.

"Still...you will follow me. I'm not exactly enthused by that, even though I'm a Nobody that can't feel anything. Will anyone else see you?"

"Nope, so you'll look crazy talking to me."

Zexion's nostrils flared slightly. "That's a comfort."

"Isn't it, though?"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted their conversation, so he barely pushed himself off the bed to answer it. One of his least favorite members, Saix, was standing right outside while glaring at him. Zexion rolled his eyes at him.

Saix irritated him in so many ways, but one thing he disliked most about him was that he acted like six members didn't outrank him. No, Number Seven seemed to value himself so highly that he thought he deserved to be number two. He shamelessly kept attempting to get into the Superior's good graces, and when he wasn't doing that, he would gaze hungrily at Kingdom Hearts. Clearly, underneath his calm façade, there was a psychotic maniac just waiting to burst out. Of course, he was a berserker, meaning he would kill everyone and blow up the whole castle.

Ienzo heard his thoughts and laughed. "Good one!"

Since Saix didn't notice the other half, he asked Zexion, "Who were you talking to?"

Indifferently shrugging, Zexion muttered, "No one, I was merely rambling to myself like I usually do. You should know better than to pry into other people's business, Saix."

"We aren't people, Number Six."

"I thank you for reminding me of that. Now what is it you came here for?"

"I know you are lying to me. I may be lower than you in rank but only just." Saix dropped his voice to a low, menacing whisper. "You are the weakest out of the original six."

The tension then became so thick, it was nearly palpable.

However, Zexion chose not to retaliate to that insult but instead responded with, "You are only paranoid, Saix, always thinking that people lie when they don't. Is there a meeting today or not?"

"Yes, in five minutes. I'll leave you now and spare you from more questioning, but I wouldn't lie if I were you."

"As if I care...pun intended."

With nearly frozen golden eyes, Saix bestowed him with one last glare before he teleported. Zexion closed the door, snorting somewhat angrily. Of all people to discover him talking to someone invisible in this early stage, it had to be that meddlesome Number Seven. He was by far the worst member inferior to him. Not even Axel or Demyx could surpass him in that.

Still chewing his gum, Ienzo blew an enormous bubble before it popped all over his face. As he struggled to get the sticky substance off his face, he commented, "What a guy. Dude, as soon as we get to the pranking phase, you're going to prank him."

Zexion stared condescendingly at him. "Pranking is for childish morons."

His other half fake yawned. "What's that? Sounds like you're being boring again."

"Shut up. I have a meeting to go to."

"You mean _we _have a meeting to go to."

"Joy," Zexion spat out sarcastically. "But, I suppose no time like the present."

"That's the spirit, dude!"

So, both boys set off for the throne room, where the meetings were generally held. Usually, they consisted of nothing but basic stats from the members on the other worlds, mainly the Heartless count. And Kingdom Hearts was brought up six times on an average meeting. Zexion had been bored enough to count the times. Though the others considered him rather loyal to the Organization, he could really care less about being included. This was just until he obtained his heart and felt it beating against his chest again. Nothing else mattered.

En route to the throne room, he saw out of the corner of his eye Ienzo sticking his spit-out gum against the back of Xaldin's robes as they passed him.

Now, Zexion was an extraordinarily intelligent person (as he rightly considered himself) and as such, he was aware of what would happen next. He added two and two together, so to speak. Honestly, what was Ienzo thinking?

"What are you thinking?" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, looking straight ahead so as not to attract too much attention.

"You did say no time like the present, y'know. Why not give you an example?"

Controlling the volume of his voice rather forcedly, he replied, "I meant the two of us attending the meeting, _not the pranks_."

Ienzo mockingly flinched. "Oh, so threatening! So, you don't want me to de-boring-fy you?"

"Fine, do what you have to. It's not as though I have a say in the matter," Zexion submitted.

Admittedly, he was curious about this surprise Ienzo mentioned once he accomplished the arduous task of getting out-of-character, to become interesting. Simply put, thinking about that surprise placed him in a rather uncompromising situation. He had no choice but to listen to his Other in spirit. Hm, he forgot to ask Ienzo if he was dead or not.

The boy in question sighed. "No, I'm not dead. But, I'm barely alive, thanks to that stupid lab accident Xehnotascientist started on purpose. I know he did."

"Good conspiracy theory," Zexion grudgingly remarked. "It is very possible and more so very likely. Let's hurry up. The meeting will start any minute now and—"

"ZEXION!" Xaldin bellowed, his fury almost palpable with its heat. "Why is there gum on my back?"

Number Three, the fiercest member after Saix that the Organization had to offer, was most certainly a force to be reckoned with. And that was when he was in an amiable mood. Once someone angered him, he would stop at nothing to ensure the wrongdoer received his just punishment. What Zexion found utterly befuddling in this instance, however, was he was never one to partake in practical jokes. Technically, the blame was Ienzo's...but he was invisible to everyone else. Even so, Zexion figured he would be the last person in the universe to be accused of being childish. Then again, for a big lummox, Xaldin definitely could put two and two together.

As the man with the atrociously styled facial hair closed in on the two of them, Zexion hissed to his unseen companion, "I think it's best that we don't dawdle here any longer. Besides, I'd rather have Xaldin be reprimanded by the Superior than myself."

"Really?" Ienzo raised a skeptical brow. "Huh...chicken."

Somewhat irritated at being falsely accused as a coward, Zexion merely told him, "Let's go," before the two of them teleported to the throne room.

* * *

"You know, I know that guy's Other. He's actually a calm, nice person who drinks tea and does tai-chi. He's awesome. And so is Isa, Saix's Other. But, seeing a big grin on a face like Saix's is pretty freaking disturbing if you ask me. Can even frighten small children."

Pretending (but not succeeding at it) to ignore Ienzo, who perched on the arm of his (their?) throne, Zexion shut his eyes tightly against the distracting noise. If he spoke now in front of the eleven other members (Xaldin had yet to arrive), he would positively look insane. Xemnas usually took no hesitation in throwing non-listeners out of meetings. He was just that cruel and tyrannical.

"And then there's Demyx's Other Myde," Ienzo commented off-handedly, on a full-scale rant now. For some reason, Zexion's ears perked up at that. What startled him further was the dreamy expression his Other wore. Oh no...

"Myde can be way too serious and even mean sometimes...like you. But, man, he sure is sexy."

Oh no...No! Before he knew it, Zexion had clapped his hands over his ears just as the meeting began. Luckily, no one else noticed.

Barely moving his lips, he told him, "For my sake, I wish you'd hate Demyx's Other."

Ienzo shook his head, letting out a sigh, "Can't. Myde and I...We just get along too well. Maybe you need to lighten up on Demyx. No, wait, you _should_."

"This conversation is over." Straightening his posture on his throne, Zexion dully watched Xemnas talk about Kingdom Hearts again. Let it be known the Superior mentioned it once already.

"This conversation is over," Ienzo mimicked but finally quieted down after that. Xaldin abruptly came in then, five minutes late for the meeting.

As though at some rowdy, masculine sporting event, Ienzo suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, "Woot, Xaldy in trouble! And all because I put gum on him. Too bad! Hey, the acoustics are great in here! Nobody can hear but you, brother from the same mother!"

At least that was the truth, because Zexion thought for sure someone would hear this obnoxious shouting. But no, though Lexaeus cleaned out one of his ears. In the mean time, every single pair of eyes was glued to Xaldin who, being one of the original six, showed up punctually most of the time. Xemnas glared daggers at him.

"You are late, Number Three. Can you warrant me a good explanation for this tardiness?"

"Sir," Xaldin replied stiffly. "There was chewed gum on my back. I thought Number Six did it."

Every member's eyes then drifted to Zexion, stewing in his own vague anger. Of course, Ienzo would put him in a situation like this already, and he had only revealed himself to him today. The cool, rational part of his brain knew what to respond with, though.

"Superior, I believe Number Three is deluding himself into thinking this. Given that I'm not one for immature practical jokes, this must be so."

Axel and Roxas exchanged amused glances while Demyx made a point to avert his eyes from Zexion. The rest of the members appeared to agree with him, meantime, and Xemnas inclined his head.

Finally, he declared in a dull monotone, "I believe you, Number Six. Number Three, I'd advise you not to tell tall tales."

And that was that. The sleep-inducing meeting was back in session again, the incident with Xaldin seeming to have been forgotten. It was all stats and recollections of prior reports. As usual, Zexion practically dozed off again, and he found he was grateful for the chance to rest.

"Psst!" Ienzo whispered in his ear, though drops of saliva managed to land on the inner lobe. An unintentional kind of wet willy was the worst kind.

In a tired yet annoyed voice, Zexion asked, "What now?"

"I got an idea for your first attempt at not being boring. Armpit music!"

"Come again?"

"Armpit music. Just put your hand into your armpit and squeeze."

Most of his mind that comprised of sane rationality screamed in protest. But, part of his mind he was certain he shared with Ienzo told him to go for it. So, Zexion, for once in his boring non-existence, listened to that .00005% of his mind. Soon, a loud, disgusting noise filled the entire room. To say the least, the Superior was highly displeased.

"What a repulsive sound. Eight, you are hereby banned from this meeting."

Prior to this, Axel was snoring none too quietly. At the demand, though, he was at attention.

"But, sir, I—"

"Out. Now."

The redhead wasn't fazed as he shrugged. "OK, but hey, big props to the guy who did that."

Zexion couldn't believe he had done it. Furthermore, he couldn't believe he took the advice of an idiot like his Other.

* * *

**A/N: ****OK, so you're probably wondering why Ienzo is so weird. Well, the stipulation I got for this fic was to make Zexion's Other his polar opposite basically along with any other Others (hope that's not too confusing XD) that might be mentioned or show up in the story. Since I knew Ienzo was probably this boring scientist dude in the past, I decided to come up with a valid explanation why this version of Ienzo was the way he was. Believe me, I had to read hayori-spirit-rain3's PM a couple of times before I understood what she meant.**

**So, apparently, Zexion deep down wants to be less boring. Insanity will ensure, I assure you!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Kindly review if you want. It's more a courtesy than anything else anyway.**

**Oh, one more thing-even though Ienzo is different from scientific Ienzo, he still has the memories of the lab accident. Hope that clears everything up...somewhat.**


	3. The New Look

**A/N: Not much to say here. Other than there will be some drama mixed in this time. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Look**

When he woke up in his safe bed where Ienzo couldn't follow him to, thank Kingdom Hearts, Zexion hoped vainly that seeing his Other had simply been a dream. After all, he disliked having blatantly exasperating people willing to stalk him 24/7. It was disturbing and a severe invasion of privacy. If this all happened to be a dream, he would have the semblance of eternal gratitude. Unfortunately, this was not to be.

"Oi, Zex, wakey-wakey! I got something to show you!" Ienzo yelled rudely.

Great, just absolutely brilliant. Before this moment, Zexion had no idea that it was possible to have a headache bordering on migraine first thing in the morning. Wishing desperately to escape back to his dream world, he had the inability as he slowly cracked his eyes open.

Everything seemed to form into one gigantic blur, which made him ask himself what time it was. His clock looked like it said six-thirty. This had better be good, whatever Ienzo had in store. Blearily, he gradually recognized shapes while getting more alert by the second. And then he saw lumps on the floor, clothes scattered everywhere. What was more, the books on his shelves had been rearranged overnight, no longer alphabetized but in random order. Random...This was his room at the moment! If Zexion had his heart back, he thought he was sure to lose it again through a heart attack.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked so evenly, he figured he would surely burst at any second.

What secretly enraged him further was seeing Ienzo wearing one of his Organization robes, only he purposely put it on backwards. However, he didn't wear it for long, for he made a disgusted face before taking it off. Once his eyes drifted to Zexion, he grinned roguishly.

"Not good for your OCD, but good for you, trust me. I feel sorry for you about the regulation uniform, though. Stuffy. Ugh! Anyway, if you want to be cool, you gotta not care about what your room looks like. Most guys don't."

Trying to rub his migraine away, Zexion almost snarled, "I am different from most teenage boys my age."

"Yeah, but would it kill ya to be like them in _some _ways?" Ienzo then waved this question away. "Never mind, let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry for some tomato omelets."

Even the boy's taste in food was bizarre, Zexion realized bitterly as he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt. But, the black jeans...had...holes...

"Holes?" he spat. "What's next? Are you going to dye my shirts?"

"Great idea but no. I'll tell you later. Come on, breakfast awaits."

Zexion settled on appeasing his other half by teleporting to the cafeteria, where hardly anyone was there. Well, hardly anyone except Demyx. For some reason, Zexion found himself gulping as he cooked some bacon on the frying pan. Meanwhile, not caring if it was conspicuous, Ienzo sliced a tomato and sprinkled the bits on an egg on a separate frying pan. Of course, Demyx was unable to see him, which could create some awkwardness.

However, Number Nine seemed preoccupied with something else at the moment, the something happening to be his food. He moodily stabbed at his sausage but refusing to eat it. Somewhat skeptical about what to say, Zexion turned around to face him after he finished frying the bacon. He was at a loss for words, very disconcerting indeed. His tongue was as normally sharp as his mind. For both of them to fail at a time like this filled him with a kind of dread throbbing somewhere in his hollow chest. And there was something sinking down deep into the pit of his stomach. Unfazed by the prolonged silence, Ienzo ate his tomato omelet greedily, the only one in the room to touch his food.

Noting the hesitant expression barely formed on Zexion's face, though, he stopped eating right away to whisper, "Talk to him."

"I can't. A week has passed since that stupid incident, and what will he think of me if I approach him now?" Zexion was quickly mastering talking without moving his lips too much.

Ienzo shrugged. "Good things, hopefully. If he wants to be friends or whatever with you, he will forgive you. Just apologize. And don't look like he's a piece of dung not worth your time. That might have been the reason he hasn't been talking. Look shy."

Too much advice, but Zexion was confident he got the idea well enough. He must humble himself in order to show how...rather apologetic he was. Knowing that certainly didn't take the uneasiness away. If he was truly a person, he would have been far better at emotion.

Ignoring the darkly pessimistic thoughts that raced through his mind, Zexion eventually made his way toward Demyx, who looked up from his plate of food. There seemed to be some sort of odd emotion stirring in his eyes. Either way, there was no trace of a smile on his face.

"Can I sit here?" Zexion asked haltingly, pointing to the chair across from him.

He nodded without saying a word, so the shorter teen decided to take that as an affirmative and sat down. Neither of them touched their plates. Occasionally, they would gaze at each other before quickly looking away. Ienzo motioned to Zexion impatiently while mouthing, "Talk now."

Surrendering to that command, he resolved to start talking.

He sighed, allowing some bangs to fall over his face. "About my behavior a week ago...I apologize."

Through his ridiculously long bangs, he noticed Demyx's teal eyes flash with something relative to anger. Since he was normally a peaceful member, this was startling.

"Why? You're right, you know. I am weak and pathetic and all that. You agree with the others. Perfect."

Zexion bit back a cruel retort. "I find that rather bitter of you. Besides, if you were really weak, your attitude right now is suitable for weakness. I notice that when you're yourself, you don't let our—my—comments bother you. That's the Demyx I know. That's real strength."

He had not expected such...encouraging words to come out. Ienzo laughed happily.

Demyx's jaw clenched and so did his fist, though his face was slightly flushed from a mixture of confusion and other things. Zexion felt a wry smirk appear on his face.

"I assume you are thinking I'm the last person to ever tell you something like that. Personally, I think it's rather odd myself. Please understand I was in the wrong."

"Let the records show Zex is wrong for the first time!" Ienzo declared from behind him. That was unnecessary, but he could see what he meant. For most of the time, he considered himself to be correct in every possible way. Of course, it was silly, looking back, how he could be right all the time. If anything, he erred in his ways. He stared at Demyx and felt a rush of something throughout him that he couldn't explain. It must have been hope.

This hope was established when Demyx truly smiled. "I guess you're not so smart after all."

That casual remark practically made him wince, even if it was a mere joke poking fun at his intelligence. Rome wasn't built in a day, and his pride wouldn't go away so soon either. Ienzo frowned as he licked his lips soon after finishing off his omelet.

"But, it will, dude! It will. Besides, how are you gonna win the—?"

To Demyx, Zexion commented in a lighter variation of his monotone, "And I suppose you're not a _complete _idiot."

"Oh, that's a relief. Shorty McDwarf doesn't think I'm dumb...at least not totally."

He rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating my height or lack thereof, I'm afraid."

Demyx chuckled and started eating his sausage. "Nah, I don't think I am."

They went on to converse rather civilly, much to Zexion's surprise, because he found he could talk without using barbs directing toward his former pest. Instead, he sarcastically made fun of the other members, especially Saix.

At one point, he quipped about him, "He's such a madman. Lie to him about business that's strictly yours, and he perks up his elfish ears like a demented werewolf."

Demyx grinned, responding with, "Yeah, Saix would be the perfect werewolf."

By the time their conversation had concluded, it was about seven-thirty, and two of the other members (Luxord and Xaldin) wearily trudged inside. Zexion was soon off to Xemnas' office.

Every day, Xemnas would order each of his members to report to his office as soon as they got up and had something to eat. A mission was usually arranged, for the Superior rarely allowed for day-offs unless he deemed things were going well. Ienzo was beside Zexion, whistling a tune breezily and raking back his purplish hair.

"So, the big boss makes you do this every day? Working?"

Zexion gave him a curt nod. "Yes, something you wouldn't know about."

"I did...then I quit, because of that accident."

"You implied that accident took a lot out of you."

For once, Ienzo was serious. "Yeah...yeah, that wasn't fun. I almost died."

An awkward silence ensued before Zexion entered the office to receive his mission.

* * *

A few hours later, the mission had been completed, and Zexion was for once exhausted from all the work. He found himself having to push himself to the very edge to combat the Heartless. There was no standing on the sidelines this time. Lexaeus even looked like he was working much harder to eliminate the creatures. Even though they were assigned to Hollow Bastion, where the worst of the Heartless count was located, Zexion worked out this theory within his ever keen mind. It consisted of him basically being the target of the Heartless within a day, when he first met Ienzo. No thanks to him hanging close by, it was nearly like he had his own heart again. And of course, the Heartless were always starving...So, he had had no choice but to use his powers.

Not only was he tired then, he was also weakened to the point he couldn't do too much more today. Maybe if he ate lunch, he could recover, regain his strength. Ienzo wasn't so sure.

"Man, you look like you took a beating. Should you even walk to the cafeteria?"

Zexion glared at him. "I can't exactly leap tall buildings at present. I would create a dark passage to the cafeteria...if not for the fact...I haven't the strength."

His eyebrows disappearing up into his fringed bangs, Ienzo appeared incredibly worried. "You mean you can't even make one of those portal thingies?"

"I thought you could read my mind, Ienzo."

His other half chuckled but not with his usual gusto. Indeed, it sounded like he was nervous. "I can. It's just I can't believe—Dude!"

Sure enough, as Zexion dreaded, darkness leaked out of his arm. He should have known he had overexerted himself today, especially with those illusions. This was the one main flaw with his power: it was too great to be contained at times. As he stubbornly continued to trudge down the corridor, he sensed himself growing faint and fast. His gloved hands trembled before he collapsed on the floor.

"If you touch me...I will...murder you to within an inch of your...life, Ienzo."

"Holy crap, Zexion, you're getting delirious! Here, have some water."

A jet of water that obviously wasn't controlled smacked him in the face.

Since it hit him directly in the mouth, Zexion started coughing and felt like he was drowning. Demyx must have shown up quickly. How weird. They had only very recently just made things good between the two of them. Why would he care if he was bleeding darkness? He felt himself being carried by the water wielder and was surprised that he couldn't think of any objections. Settling his head on Demyx's shoulder, he sensed this sort of overwhelming gratitude. Oh, they would get along much better after this.

Ienzo hovered over him. "You were right by his door, luckily, so I made you knock."

"Demoted to a puppet...wonderful," he muttered, feeling rather fuzzy over the loss of darkness. Flopping him onto his bed, Demyx brought out bandages and peroxide at lightning speed.

"I'm surprised it's just your arm that's causing you trouble," he commented as he rolled up the sleeve of Zexion's robe. "I would have thought it'd be your chest."

"I'm hurt...not dead," Zexion retorted before he reverted back to weak light-headedness. Fate just had to interfere with his life and have Demyx tend to him like a baby, didn't it? Lightly irritated by this inconvenience, he allowed his head to fall back against the pillow, which felt like a cloud. Suddenly, it was as though he plummeted from the cloud and flat on the ground once Demyx swabbed the peroxide on.

After muttering some curse words, he hissed, "Now...is that...necessary?"

Number Nine glanced up from Zexion's arm to beam appreciatively at the very much intact cynicism. "You're being sarcastic again. Great sign."

"Uh-huh, sure." No thanks to his injury, he couldn't even talk properly, according to him. Close to dozing off, he remembered all this mess started because of his hunger. He needed food. Demyx flung a plate of some sort of pasta like a Frisbee, which he managed to catch. Whatever was on the plate smelled delicious. Coupled with the scent Demyx gave off, Zexion sensed that he could possibly be in good spirits again.

Demyx smiled gently. "Chicken and noodles—made them myself. Now, eat."

Pleased to discover that he was a fairly good cook, Zexion enjoyed the meal.

Gradually, as he sensed most of his strength returning to him, he knew he needed to leave soon. He was unsure where, but he had to go. Things were becoming abruptly more serious than what he anticipated. For, he didn't expect to be on the verge of passing out or this friend yet not-a-friend to heal him like he did. Any other member would have left it up to him to mend himself. To be tended by a fellow member showed caring. That was why he had to escape this bedroom, to avoid any further closeness, especially since his arm still felt tingly at having Demyx's fingers touch it. The sensation thrilled him deep down yet somewhat frightened him. He resisted the urge to bite his lip nervously when Demyx sweetly smiled at him. Too close.

"I have to go. I have recovered well enough, more so than I initially anticipated. I thank you for treating my wound, I assure you, I just..." He trailed off.

His fellow member sighed, the smile fading a little. "I understand. You're all better."

"Yes, good day," Zexion murmured too quickly before opening the bedroom door to exit. What a relief. Who knew what would have happened if he'd stayed a minute longer?

Ienzo soon stepped in stride beside him. "Come ooon, man! You know yourself now that Dem isn't that bad a guy. He fixed you up when no one else probably would have. What's holding you back?"

With the urgency of his prior condition about fifteen minutes ago, he had been caught up to the point he forgot Ienzo was even there. Startled, he glared at him for an initial reaction but then retrogressed to nearly emotionless.

"I don't know," he replied. "I fear I will get too close and lose my inhibitions."

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "You act like he's alcohol or something."

"He kind of is for me."

"You're just worried that, hey, you might actually care about the guy."

"I can't care," Zexion growled through gritted teeth. "I'm a Nobody. There's no such thing as pain or happiness or love."

And he stalked off toward the library to read the day away.

* * *

In fact, he fell asleep with a library book in his grasp that night, and it talked about the sights of the ocean. He had picked it out subconsciously, for it reminded him of Demyx. Then, he heard the music. Inexplicably drawn to the unusually soft melody of the music, he couldn't believe that it could be played so beautifully. Compared to the harsh, electric sound he heard, he liked this change. Zexion grabbed his pillow instinctively and was disgusted to hear himself sigh. Was he honestly being sentimental over a musician's creation, a soft ballad? Sleep leaving him, he shot up to a sitting position. Quite frankly, he was properly ashamed of himself for becoming attracted somehow to this. However, what was worse was that Ienzo stood right by his bedside, that foolish grin on his face.

Seeing him put him in a foul mood almost instantly, and he moodily wondered what his Other had planned for him next. Though he found himself not as boring as he had been in the past, he knew that goal would have to be achieved before anything good could happen.

"Darn right." Ienzo winked at him. "Tonight, we're gonna break in."

"Where?" Zexion shut his eyes tightly, already ready to go back to sleep.

For dramatic effect, Ienzo put on a necklace made entirely out of soda bottlecaps. "To a clothing store. You're gonna get a new look. The _vintage _look."

"Exhilarating," Zexion muttered wearily but got up just the same.

To his mild shock, he watched disbelievingly as Ienzo created a portal of darkness as a shortcut. Despite their connection, he assumed that his Other held no trace of evil or anything like that inside of him.

"Come on, if I couldn't teleport, I wouldn't have shown up in the first place," Ienzo informed him, pushing him into the portal in the process. "Let's go."

The colors swirled around them while everything melted away around them. Seconds later, they came out of the other side to a familiar place. Even in the dark, Zexion could identify this world, this specific town where he grew up.

Surveying the closed-up shops and houses, he said flatly, "Hollow Bastion."

"Yep, our hometown. What a place, huh?"

Zexion snorted condescendingly at the thought of ever being remotely happy in this place. Almost everyone had shunned him, treated him like he was some sort of quiet, intelligent freak. Perhaps they were afraid of simply the power of his mind. Or maybe it was his size that could never catch up with the other boys' heights. Awkward at sports and terrible at socializing, he was always ostracized by other people.

"Home sweet home," he said with biting sarcasm. "No one ever welcomed me."

Ienzo patted his shoulder. "Not even our parents, huh?"

"No," he whispered. "Never them. They didn't have time for me."

Before he got too absorbed in his bleak thoughts, Ienzo dragged him toward one of the stores.

Through the glass store window, he could see a mannequin wearing a punk rock T-shirt and tight looking leather pants. As little as his fashion knowledge was, Zexion was fairly sure vintage was far cheaper than this. Then again, if the two of them planned to break in, then cost didn't matter. After all, the sign on the door clearly stated "closed." No one would think to come out here this late at night, practically well half-past midnight. Ienzo picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it up in the air.

"I say we literally break those windows open."

Zexion could already pointed out half a dozen flaws within that plan, one of which being the most obvious. "What about the alarm system?"

"Pfft, I would think you of all people would know how dumb these people are. I've been here before, and there are absolutely no alarms here. None! Isn't it great?"

Still reluctant at breaking in like a common thief, Zexion replied, "Sure...I suppose... Granted, this makes me feel as though I'm some filthy criminal."

Without considering _his _opinions on the matter, Ienzo shoved another rock into Zexion's hand. "Channel your inner rebel, Zex. Sometimes, not boring people take risks. 'Sides, remember how much you hated this entire town? Remember how all those idiots treated you like crap? Think of them. And take it out on that window."

Determinedly, Zexion straightened up as he flicked some obstructing strands of hair out of his eyes. Now was the time to show those citizens what he could be capable of. Just thinking of the alienation alone fueled him with a fire he let get out of control. Summoning all the false anger he possessed over those bitter memories, he hurled his rock at the window, which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Yes! High-five, Zexion, way to take on authority!" Ienzo cheered as he threw his own rock toward the store itself. Nothing happened, for the sheet of glass that had been window was destroyed. Zexion actually high-fived his other half and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He was finally acting like a real teenager, full of rebellion.

As soon as they went through the hole that had been the store front window, Ienzo immediately grabbed some T-shirts, jeans, and even some flannel shirts off racks. He appeared to have the time of his life. Meanwhile, being the more mature one of the two, Zexion resolved to stand aside to watch this insanity take place. Ienzo danced around, snatching quite a few clothes away, before he decided to get in on the action, too. He stole a stylish fedora and tried it on in front of the mirror. With an exhilarated expression, Ienzo patted him on the back. However, Zexion didn't like the fedora and put it back. But, he stole a T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans before high-tailing it out of there.

Before they could teleport out of Hollow Bastion, Ienzo elected to check what his other half stole, to make sure it had been steal-worthy to begin with. The blue jeans were baggy, and the T-shirt had a cool graphic art design on the front.

"You didn't steal much...But, you're one of those thieves who goes for quality rather than quantity. Cool. And oh well, at least you broke the window."

"I did," Zexion murmured half to himself, that same rush going through him. There was something else, too: the palpitation of a heart that vanished in a millisecond.

"And?" Ienzo smiled expectedly.

A vague smirk flittered across his lips. "I daresay I have never felt better in my non-existence."

They teleported back after checking for any witnesses to their midnight rendezvous. Safe to say, there were none.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ah, teen angst. Zexion hated where he lived. That was easy to put into words, because I hate where I live, too. Among other many things that happened in this chapter. I'm in a hurry. Please review if you like. Bye!**


	4. Eggs

**A/N: Arguably the best chapter for a title ever. Or the worst. XD Anyway, the eggs don't come until later in the chapter. I think you guys will like this one the best, hopefully, for various reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Eggs**

Two days later, Zexion debuted his new style after completing a mission with Lexaeus, luckily at Wonderland where the Heartless count wasn't too overwhelming. Following Ienzo's earlier examples, he merely threw his discarded robe on the floor before proudly showing off his look. He just wanted to garner some interesting reactions out of the other members. And he could hardly believe how much..._fun _he was having. Pretending that nothing was different from his every day routine (though he hadn't been to the library in forty-eight hours, a record), he casually walked to the cafeteria. He even dared to shove his hands into his baggy jeans pockets.

"Oh yeah, you show 'em!" Ienzo encouraged as he took a glance at the reactions. "Hm, look at Vexen! Poor dude's looking like he'll have a heart attack. Not like anyone will miss him."

An amused smirk upturned Zexion's lips, for it was so true that Vexen was one of the least popular members. No one would miss him when he faded to black. So, due to the irrepressible lack of respect for the man, Zexion decided to speak with him.

"Is there something shocking you observe, Vexen? Your facial expression suggests that."

Vexen grimaced. "Your...your clothes!"

"What of them?"

"You usually wear regulation clothing all the time. Never such trashy clothes as those."

Shrugging as though there was nothing to rant about, Zexion replied, "I wanted some change."

Once the bewildered Number Four numbly started walking away, he told Ienzo, "He's such a crackpot, honestly. I fail to comprehend why he fusses over such trifles."

Ienzo's jaw was slack briefly. "Uh...can you speak English?"

"Fine, for the benefit of your puny mi—oh, very well. Vexen worries over every little thing."

"Say 'dude'."

Tight-lipped, Zexion outright refused. "No."

"Come on! Say it at least once to prove you aren't as boring as you were."

"All right..." Zexion winced. "Dude."

"Yeah! Too bad I can't talk to Demyx and tell him what happened. It's a miracle."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Once they arrived at the cafeteria, Demyx grinned immediately at him out of recognition as he dished him out a plate of spaghetti. Zexion found himself impressed at how brilliant a cook he was. He made it look like an art just like his music. And the alluring, borderline sensual scent the spaghetti gave off attracted him to lunch even more. He sat down faster than he thought necessary. Elbowing him in the ribs, Ienzo gave him a wink.

"He's starting to grow on you. Admit it. Not to mention he's a heck of a cook, too. Hey, maybe he's seducing you with food."

Muttering out of the corner of his mouth, Zexion responded with, "Don't make me laugh," yet he sensed a rather foreign quirk to his lips. Was he...? Could he be...smiling?

It was a strange sensation, and he was sure he had never smiled before. Smirked, yes, (vile as he was) but never smiled. Unfortunately, both Ienzo and, worse, Demyx noticed this tiny yet miraculous thing.

Ienzo proclaimed, "The sour dude smiles. That's front page news," at the same time Demyx, after gaping, asked, "Are you really smiling, Zexion?"

"Oh, it's nothing worth gawking over," he flatly told both of them as he tasted the spaghetti. It tasted enticingly delicious, especially with traditional Italian sauce with a sprinkle of rosemary as an ingredient. There was even some parmesan cheese on top of the whole dish.

Folding his hands under his chin, Demyx grinned broadly. "So, how's my spaghetti? Do you like it? I hope you do, because it was hard work, you know."

He was in danger of smiling again but this time repressed it. "I think it tastes perfect."

Perching on the edge of the table, Ienzo whispered, "Now you're getting the hang of it."

With the spaghetti and the cafeteria empty other than the two of them, Zexion couldn't quite shake the feeling that this could be...a date. Sure, he slowly befriended Demyx, but he couldn't imagine going with him after all he'd done. Could that be redeemed or forgiven in any way possible? Just as he practically lost himself within his self-deprecating thoughts, Demyx removed a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. Along with that, he took out a couple of goblets. If this hadn't seemed like a date before, it was definitely that now.

When he noticed the wine, Zexion stared at him unsurely while he grinned back easily. Still...why drink alcoholic grape juice?

"Because he's seducing you," Ienzo murmured lowly in a somewhat evil way.

"Shut up," Zexion snapped back in his trademark hiss.

Luckily, Demyx was blissfully unaware that he spoke to anyone else in the room. He poured each of them a glass of wine. But, Zexion was still skeptical.

"Are you sure wine is a good idea...for midday?" he asked unsurely.

Demyx chuckled yet again. "Hey, it's not like we're at a bar. Besides, back in the old days, it was perfectly OK for teenagers to drink wine."

Deciding to grant him that as a valid excuse, Zexion gnawed on a meatball off his fork. "You mean the Middle Ages? Sure, and look what happened to them. They couldn't even survive rats."

Surely, Demyx was in a good mood, because his laughter echoed throughout the cafeteria this time. The two boys soon got to sharing a full-fledged conversation between them. Occasionally, Ienzo would suggest topics for his Other to bring up, to keep their exchange of words fresh. At one point, Demyx asked Zexion about what each member smelled like, considering the power of sharp scent the latter had.

"...Saix, oddly enough, smells like a dog. I'm afraid it's more of a rabid dog, could explain his insanity. And Axel carries off the scent of—what else?—burning firewood."

"And me? What about me?" Demyx inquired eagerly, blue-green eyes shining.

Frankly, it almost seemed as though he wasn't aware of his own attractiveness, that pure charisma he radiated. Zexion couldn't help but be drawn to those qualities.

Not trying overly hard to suppress his smile, he told him, "Your scent is nothing like the others. For one thing, it's not repulsive. And another, it's not oppressive. It's just the scent of the ocean and a hint of vanilla ice cream."

"Ice cream? Cool! Though I just think vanilla's OK."

The naïveté and innocence of Demyx had inevitably, wholly captivated Zexion beyond being saved from them. He found he didn't mind in the least. As they finished off the spectacular spaghetti and their glasses of red wine that made for their lunch to be authentic Italian, Ienzo sneaked some of the food. Demyx noticed.

"Yeesh, since when do noodles float?" he pondered half to himself, a crinkle forming on the bridge of his nose while he watched. If Zexion hadn't sensed this abrupt plunge of panic in his stomach, he would have thought this was cute. It was a good thing, though, that Ienzo wasn't a total idiot, for the noodles disappeared.

Shrugging, Demyx ate the last of the noodles. "Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me."

"More than likely, I'm sure, Demyx. It must have been the alcohol in your system," Zexion pretended to agree, but when Demyx wasn't looking, he punched Ienzo's shoulder hard. He almost shouted in pain but winced instead. Zexion smirked out of evil delight. He got up and pushed in his chair before taking a final glance at the blond musician he once detested. Was he getting too close?

"Uh, no, buddy. If anything, you're too far from being close. I mean, I would have made out with the guy ages ago, personally. But, nooo, you _have _to have caution."

Shortly after the comment, Ienzo was soon silenced by a withering glare from Zexion.

Just as the two halves were about to leave, Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm on impulse to turn him around. What the shorter teen saw surprised him. It almost seemed as though Demyx pleaded with him. For what, he did not know.

"Zexion...I thought it'd never come to this. I thought you hated me."

"What?" he whispered.

Demyx scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah. And this lunch was supposed to get you to open up to me. I...I like you. I just never expected to find out how much. You know, you avoiding me and all that."

Zexion blinked several times, very much in shock. "I think...I..."

But, he couldn't say what he wanted to say and proceeded to flee the cafeteria.

* * *

"Chicken! Coward! Why could you just say you like him? You've been gay since you were thirteen, dang it! And why not go for the musician. I've _always _wanted a musician boyfriend, but Myde is all right for someone into history and stuff. But, dude, you could have at least given him _something_! What was that back there?"

Zexion settled on skimming through a book about grass while Ienzo finished up his ten-minute long rant on the former's shortcomings. He admittedly was ashamed of how he reacted. Hm, who knew grass could be that tall?

Meantime, his Other kicked a bookshelf in frustration. "Man, I hope you're listening to me. 'Cause this is serious. It's about love...not like you'd know anything about that."

However, despite the grass that could survive the dry season in Africa, Zexion couldn't really abandon thinking about Demyx. Especially those eyes that looked nearly hurt when he left him. One of those so-called palpitations gave him that odd pang in his chest again. It seemed like those came whenever he remotely thought about the blond musician. He sighed, trying to ignore Ienzo with renewed enthusiasm.

"Well, I don't have heart to love him with. With him, it's more believable."

"That," Ienzo seemed to agree with him for a few seconds, "has got to be...the biggest load of crap that ever came out of your mouth!"

Losing whatever remnant if temper he must have had left, Zexion threw the book carelessly at him. This seemed to brighten his target's mood completely.

With a mean grin, he remarked slyly, "You abused a book. You never do that."

"So?"

"Do it again! Make this lame visit here worthwhile."

Zexion sighed as he got up from his chair, resolving to head to the bookshelves. Why not? It might leave him considerably relieved after all the messing-up he had done. Taking a random book out, he threw it a few feet. Pleased to see it land awkwardly, he smirked. This was therapeutic to the point he could keep doing it. Sure enough, he was in a book throwing frenzy with Ienzo cheering him on.

At one point, he scrambled up one of the wheeled ladders to take out books as he cruised along. The speed made his hair stand on end, definitely quite a rush yet again. He hoped never to be interrupted, he thought, while Ienzo threw his fair share of books as well. It could go on forever.

That was true until Saix entered the library, too calmly closing the door behind him. And his eyes would see floating books because of Ienzo, Zexion thought dourly. How in the world could he explain that away? Doing so with Demyx was one thing, but with Saix, it was an entirely different matter. Number Seven could be far too wise for his own good, always aware of things. That quality annoyed almost all the other members.

"It appears as though you have decided to be immature by tossing books around like toys," he began coldly. "I thought you found them valuable more than anyone else here, Six. How...out-of-character for you."

Dismounting from the ladder carefully, Zexion stood where he was, glaring at Saix from across the room. There was exceptionally icy fury simmering between them. Even Ienzo felt the tension, judging by how he flinched. Zexion cleared his throat, staring Saix in the eye. He clenched his fists and set his jaw.

"I was bored. This was...fun for me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ienzo whooped joyfully, clapping his hands while pointing and laughing at Number Seven. At least Saix couldn't hear that racket, but he most certainly saw the seemingly floating books. So, Zexion had not the inclination for celebrating just yet. For, he knew this dangerous enemy well and could predict what he would bring up next.

Saix coolly smirked out of sadistic amusement. "Yes. You must have enjoyed yourself so thoroughly that you could magically make books float in mid-air. Tell me, was that your doing? Do you possess any powers the rest of us know nothing about?"

There was nothing he could say to logically respond to that. Zexion could recognize just when he'd been caught in a corner. It was rare, but Saix knew precisely what to mention. He despised him for it, such a typical watchdog manner of how he went about this.

Reluctantly, Zexion was prepared to come up with a regretfully weak response, when Ienzo hurled a book that hit Saix right in his X-shaped scar.

"Run!" he shouted, rushing past the bewildered Number Seven.

Zexion didn't need telling twice as he gave a brief nod before following his other half's lead. There was heavy running involved after that, it was safe to say. Once he recovered from that initial first reaction of shock, Saix went practically berserker on the two boys. Luckily, they soon teleported to outside the castle.

Ienzo then turned to Zexion. "Man, I haven't had a rush like that in a while. Anyway...that Saix guy is a jerk, no?"

Pushing the usual obstructing strands of hair back from his light blue eyes, Zexion muttered irritably, "You have no idea."

"I got an idea."

"Does it involve eggs? Because, for some reason I cannot even explain to you, I have the sudden urge to use them."

Face flushed with thrilled excitement, Ienzo laughed out loud. "I think you're taking cues from my own mind, Zex, my man."

Shocked that he thought in a prankster's mindset, Zexion sighed, "Let's just go back to the castle."

The plan they had made would be initiated without hardly any words exchanged at all. It just proved Zexion's developing theory that they could read each other's minds, not only with Ienzo reading his but in reverse, too. Theories? All right, he needed to focus on this practical joke instead of thinking up theories. It was dull. For now, he would do whatever it took to fulfill his little vendetta against Saix. That freak of nature had pushed the wrong buttons for too long.

Playing with his red baseball cap, Ienzo commented lightly, "I could see him covered in egg yolk and egg white, can't you?"

"Definitely, more so with each passing second we get to the cafeteria."

"You won't regret it, dude. I'm confident about that."

Feeling as though he finally obtained a purpose in making himself interesting, Zexion opened the refrigerator as soon as they got to the cafeteria. There was a full carton of eggs inside, which he took out. He carried the carton with Ienzo trailing on his heels, grinning like a moron. For once, Zexion didn't object to his Other's devious grin. If anything, he thought he was going to smirk, too. He could see it now: Saix covered in sticky egg yolk. He was having thoughts through someone else's mind, or so it seemed. Roxas or Axel (definitely the latter) would have come up with this idea. But, it was him, all him. True to someone with testosterone, he had that urge to brag about the prank even before he pulled it.

Hurrying over toward Saix's room, he stopped in front of the door as he opened up the carton. He almost laughed for some reason. That made hi glare at Ienzo.

"What? Laughing is good for you. It actually means you're healthy."

Dryly, Zexion told him, "Laughing too hard can kill you."

"Yeesh, Mr. Sunshine. Look, don't make this hard on yourself. Bombs away."

"I agree," he said curtly before wasting no more time and flung two eggs at Saix's door. This brought Number Seven out in a jiffy, and he was thoroughly displeased.

Clearing his throat sternly, he started to ask, "Number Six, what are you doi—?"

Ienzo contributed to the eggs that hit Saix in the face, and the sticky substance dribbled onto his robes. Zexion threw three eggs at Saix before hurling the rest of his carton into the room. That ought to do for revenge, however childish. Briefly, he stared at the berserker to inspect the damage he caused. Egg yolk had even managed to get caught in his long blue hair. Perhaps that served as high-class conditioner or shampoo. Zexion couldn't stop the intense quirk playing at his lips.

"Six!"

That angry shout was his cue to disappear to outside Demyx's door. Despite the potentially hurtful thing he had done by leaving the musician in the cafeteria earlier, he hoped to make it up by telling him this story. Nodding eagerly, Ienzo appeared to agree.

Frantically, he knocked on the door, since Demyx's room was only down the hall from Saix's room. He could not afford to be murdered in cold blood so soon, considering how young he was. Demyx promptly opened the door but almost shut it again when he glimpsed who it was. Just in time, Zexion forced it back open, glancing over his shoulder to see Saix run toward him, claymore at the ready. Once the musician noticed this, his teal eyes got unbelievably big.

"You don't have to explain. Get in!"

Zexion had barely smiled out of gratitude before Demyx pulled him inside. Ienzo followed behind him as usual. Meantime, Saix hammered at the door, trying to break it down.

Surprisingly, Demyx swore under his breath as he shouted to Number Seven, "It was just one of his illusions, Saix! He went to the library!"

Saix let out an animalistic growl of rage, and soon, Zexion could hear his footsteps pound away on the marble floor until their sound faded. He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. That had been a close call. However, how was he going to talk to Demyx? What could he possibly say to alleviate his obvious anger? That expression he doubted would fade from his memory any time soon. Demyx stood across from him, arms folded across his chest, but he miraculously chuckled. "I'm usually a bad liar. I can't believe he bought that."

Zexion smiled yet again, this time even more relieved before his musician friend told him, "But, you're not out of the woods yet."

"I know, Demyx, and...I'm sorry. About the prank—well, I egged Saix and his room."

Demyx decided to let him off with that apology for now, for his eyes sparkled amusedly from hearing this development. "Really? _You_, of all people, egged him?"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm trying to change my behavioral patterns."

Sneering at him, Ienzo hissed, "Yeah, now apologize to him. Explain why. And try not to look too much like an idiot."

He had to tell him that, didn't he? This was a classic example of reverse psychology. For, now that Ienzo told him to say something, Zexion was unable to come up with the words.

Before he could burst from being so inconveniently reticent, Zexion confessed, "I became frightened, I suppose, in a sense. I was idiotic enough to believe I couldn't return you, ah, feelings. Not because I wouldn't, but because I hadn't the capability—but, clearly, this seems to have injured you worse. I truly apologize, Demyx."

Demyx looked surprised, not expecting him to reveal this much. "So...it was all because of us not having hearts, wasn't it?"

"Precisely." Zexion worried about his face turning red. "However, I enjoyed the lunch earlier. And, if given the choice, I...I would most certainly like you, too. I do already, I presume."

Ienzo punched the air while Demyx smiled a slow smile that meant all was forgiven.

Still, something bothered Zexion to the point he glanced toward one of the blue painted walls. How could Demyx forgive him for his horrible shortcomings again and again? Anyone else would have given up on him by now. The musician was the only exception.

Leaning toward him, Ienzo told him, "Maybe it's because he genuinely cares about you. And don't say it's crap, because it's not. It's the truth."

With a heavy sigh, Zexion looked back at Demyx, whose face wore concern.

"Another question. Why do you always keep forgiving me?"

Demyx shrugged and couldn't hide his grin. "Because I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

That was rather clever of him to reply with such a cute response. Maybe that was also why Zexion had never really lashed out at Demyx back when he used to be a pest: the color of the musician's eyes. That shade of aqua was the exact color of the ocean. He could drown in those depths.

Almost lost in Demyx's eyes, he barely heard him ask, "So, what was it like egging Saix?"

He smirked. "Exhilarating."

"Did he get covered pretty good?"

"You saw him," Zexion and Ienzo both said at the same time, which was an odd occurrence.

"Too bad I missed seeing it, though. I bet he went full werewolf on you."

For the first time ever, Zexion discovered that he was really laughing at a particularly lame joke.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you liked Saix getting covered in messy egg substance. Well, here's my update. Sorry that I kept forgetting. My life's been busy.**


	5. Surprises and Resolutions

**A/N: Well, guys, today is the day in which I have put up this last chapter. I know, so short a story! But, I couldn't think too much more to add to hayori-spirit-rain3's request. Well, the Zemyx was my idea, she didn't mention it though said I could do pairings. And I thought what the heck? I love Zemyx! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises and Resolutions**

One night a few days later, as Zexion slept more soundly than he had in a while, Ienzo noticed him smile slightly in his sleep. This room had gotten messier than in the past, clothes strewn all over the place and books thrown every which way. Soon, Zexion would be able to accomplish that one goal that would make him get that surprise. Ienzo grinned to himself as he settled down on the purple armchair. It would be over before either of them knew it, and he would have to leave, his job finished. Personal job anyway—it wasn't like anyone had forced him to do this. But, there had been many benefits to him being in the castle. Zexion and Demyx, it was safe to say, had long since befriended each other. Heck, there can be the possibility of them getting closer than that. Before he came, Zexion wouldn't even look twice at Demyx.

Now that they were unlikely friends, it was one step closer to the illusionist's goal of not being boring. Demyx had shown that he was quite an excellent influence on him. Feeling no need to stay in the bedroom further, Ienzo decided to wander out to the cafeteria to get himself a midnight snack. He ate a few pickles before heading over toward Demyx's room to speak with someone close to his half of a heart. He only hoped the sitar hero (his inside joke shared with Zexion) was asleep, too. Opening the door just a crack, he saw Demyx thoroughly passed out on the waterbed, snoring extremely loud like a motorboat or something. There, snoozing on top of a beanbag chair, was the guy he eagerly wanted to see.

Myde was usually the most serious person he knew and that included Zexion. However, Myde was far more uptight and dressed in casual suits that might as well have come from the 1900's. That was how old-fashioned he was. His pastimes included reading anything in print, studying to expand his knowledge, and being overly rational. However, Ienzo loved those things about him, because every sloppy person needed an organized person to correct them. He especially liked the way Myde's glasses were awkwardly situated on his face, when they were usually on very precisely. Smirking, Ienzo pounced upon him, startling him awake and making him glare with annoyance in the process.

"Ienzo...what the devil is going on? It's ten minutes past midnight!"

Ienzo laughed fake evilly before replying, "Come on, Myde. Aren't I entitled to see my boyfriend once in a while?"

Since his pride was at stake, Myde tried suppressing a yawn but ended up failing dismally. "I will grant you that. However, this is the middle of the night. This better be good."

"It is. Come on, let's get out in the hall."

Ienzo more than enthusiastically dragged Myde, who blearily trudged and stumbled out to the hall for a more private conversation. Even though he himself was Zexion's Other and being invisible to Demyx, Myde would be heard if they remained in the room. Besides, this regarded Zexion in particular and the excellent progress he had made in terms of the goal. It would be important to both Ienzo and Myde before long. Meantime, the former leaned against a wall, very relaxed.

"So, you know about my other half Zex, right?" he asked his adored lover.

Nodding subtly, Myde showed that yes, he remembered the time when they last talked about Zexion. Ienzo had been bitterly complaining about how his Other didn't know how to have fun but, rather, knew how to hand out insults like gifts. Not that making people feel offended was a gift, but he swore Zexion thought this way. This had happened before he even revealed himself to his other half, though.

Ienzo was very cheery this time as he mentioned, "Well, he's come a long way since being annoyingly mean and sarcastic. I've improved him, but he's done some of it on his own, too. And best of all, I think he really likes Demyx. In that way."

Myde couldn't help but smile fondly at this, wondering if he should relate the hopeful news to Demyx. Now, they would be... But then, that would mean...

"You'll be gone soon, won't you?" he stated plaintively. Gone was the somewhat bright smile, replaced by a more pensive expression. If Ienzo disappeared from the castle, who would he have to talk to apart from Demyx? Even more importantly, he wouldn't have love, or at least the connection. There was no one quite like Ienzo, what with his jokes and grins and borderline obnoxious yet endearing behavior. Without him, he had no idea where to go from here. Ienzo seemed to realize the problem too, judging by his somber face.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Guess so. You know, though, every time Demyx and Zexion are toge—"

Myde impulsively interrupted, "No! I...I cannot, for one instance, buy that sentimental optimism. It doesn't mean anything. Not at all."

This was beyond devastating for the both of them. Even if it was true they could meet again because of Demyx and Zexion, it wouldn't be quite the same. They wouldn't remotely be themselves but those two people whose personalities contrasted with theirs. Ienzo should have known that grim Myde would reach that conclusion so quickly. He was the pessimistic one after all. However, it was inevitable they would miss each other dearly. Just as Myde's teal eyes welled with tears, Ienzo gently cupped his face in his hands.

"Look," he murmured, rubbing gentle circles against Myde's skin. "It won't be much longer after me until you help Demyx with his goal. If it could have been any other way, I swear I would have gone with it. I love you, Myde. For life."

They kissed, and all of their emotions were no longer concealed between the two of them. Passion, anguish, happiness, desperation—everything came out. They would have preferred to have their arms around each other and their lips locked forever. Eventually, though, they separated. Tears fell freely down Myde's face.

Wiping the tears away, Ienzo grinned wryly. "Oh, come on man, I'm supposed to be the emotional one. Besides, if you do any more crying, I'll cry. Then we'll drown everyone in the castle with our tears, and Zexion will die before he can save himself. And that's not a metaphor."

Myde laughed through his crying and furiously wiped at his eyes. "Good point. I'm getting too dramatic."

Ienzo joined in the laughter heartily and patted his boyfriend amicably on the back. "Not up to par with the whole sensibility thing, are you? I need you to keep me sane, dude. If you're not sane, I go crazy."

Nodding to agree with him, Myde replied, "I assume that's saying something, considering you're crazy 99.9% of the time."

"Rough estimation, I bet. I used to be a scientist, y'know."

"And I used to be Radiant Garden's librarian."

Ienzo snorted laughingly. "Yeah, if I hadn't quit the science biz, we would have made the most boring couple in the world."

Myde mocked being affronted but couldn't keep up the façade long before chuckling. The two then bid each other good night.

* * *

The rude awakening for Zexion came in the form of discovering his Other bouncing up and down his bed. Once Ienzo landed cat-like on his feet, he offered a hand to him.

"Today is our last day together, buddy. I think all you need is to do another prank."

Zexion felt a jolt of fear overcome him. "You're leaving? I am unsure of whether I'm any closer to coming through with my goal."

Shaking his head in response, Ienzo patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, I thought you had a little more faith in me than that. I wouldn't leave until you were ready. But, you're so close I could taste it."

That comment was enough to encourage him, so he quickly hurried himself to get to the cafeteria.

Once again, Demyx was there, since it had been part of their morning ritual to eat breakfast together despite whoever was there at the time. The Organization members normally kept to themselves without even communicating amongst each other too much. So, the two of them could eat their blueberry pancakes and sausage links in peace.

"Why settle on being a musician when you are such a fantastic cook?" Zexion asked conversationally.

Demyx shrugged. "Music's been the one thing that inspires me. Plus, it's fun to me. I mean, I was really boring in my past life, but I always found time for music."

He proceeded to summon his sitar, which Zexion noticed almost matched his eyes.

Relaxed (more so than usual), Demyx situated himself so that it looked as though he was lounging on the chair. He ate the rest of his pancake, too.

Between mouthfuls, he explained, "I got so good, I considered starting a band. And I would have too, believe me. I can play all kinds of chords...like this."

He managed to get the pitch of the sitar so high and electric. Zexion wondered if it could pass for more of a guitar. This sitar didn't sound exotic enough. Nonetheless, he was beginning to discover the joys of listening to Demyx's music. Before now, he had always dismissed it as disruptive noise.

"Very well played," Zexion complimented gently, smiling.

Demyx beamed. "I knew I'd convert you to liking it eventually."

* * *

Zexion's mission that day had basically been mere reconnaissance work, so it luckily didn't take anything out of him. He supposed that if he had gone on a regular mission, it would have been him being a target again, probably even worse than the last time he was severely wounded.

For, if he was as close as Ienzo said to achieving that goal and getting the surprise, the Heartless would attack him relentlessly. At least maybe he could spend the day thinking up that one last prank. Ienzo decided to make that decision somewhat easier for him after lunch.

"I think I'll help you a little just this one last time. Think of it as a gift, something to remember me by when I'm gone."

Digging into his deep pockets, he took out a can of spraypaint.

For an explanation, he told him, "It's purple, our favorite color. I used to spraypaint graffiti on those supposedly historical buildings at Radiant Garden. I pass it on to you."

"I will cherish it forever," Zexion murmured sardonically but privately appreciated the gift. It was as though Ienzo hoped for him to inherit his prankster spirit as well. He sighed in an almost sad way, because he knew he would miss his twin, who had taught him so much in terms of really living. He owed everything to him.

Ienzo waved those thoughts aside. "Oh, don't think about it too much. I appreciate that you'll miss me. Means I wasn't totally annoying. Besides, you're getting too sappy."

Truthfully, Zexion had to agree with Ienzo on that point. Now came the ultimate test that would prove once and for all that he wasn't a dull person. Graffiti was the true delinquent's best friend. He would have to find the ideal spot to spray two certain words he had in mind. As he passed Vexen's room, he got his idea, his light bulb flashing on.

He smirked. "Turn around, Ienzo. I shall have a surprise for you when I tell you to peek."

Laughing maniacally, Ienzo replied, "I'd kill to know what you're spraying. But, OK, I'll turn around."

On the wall near Vexen's bedroom door, Zexion sprayed in big, bold letters "XEMNAS SUX" before blowing on top of the can like he would with a smoking gun. Take that, Organization.

"Now, look," he directed his other half.

Nearly bursting with laughter, Ienzo danced a jig after reading the words. Then, he hugged Zexion.

"I'm so proud of you, dude! You have no idea how much. In fact, I would venture to say you're no longer boring. With that, I say farewell, Zexion."

What? Why was he saying goodbye so soon? Confused and also shocked at the friendly hug, he stood frozen in front of the graffiti. Turning his head a fraction, he stared at him.

Ienzo looked ready to run. "Hold your breath. This is gonna feel like being dunked underwater. WOOOT!"

He ran directly toward an utterly befuddled Zexion, who instantly shut his eyes and braced for impact. It came all right, but it felt as though something light penetrated his chest. He nearly stumbled back from the sensation nonetheless. And then...

Thump, thump...thump, thump...

"It can't be," Zexion whispered very softly while his hand cautiously, tentatively touched his chest, right where...

A heartbeat! And it wasn't fading but persistent. This must have been the surprise all along. He had never dreamed he could obtain a heart so soon. Surely, he wasn't dreaming.

"Thanks, Ienzo," he muttered just as a bewildered Vexen stormed out of his room.

"I thought I heard something," he explained quickly, which made Zexion smirk mysteriously.

Handing off the spraypaint can to him, he said on the verge of chuckling, "Hold this for me, Vexen."

As he walked off to the library, he observed that Xemnas was striding fairly fast the opposite direction. Perfect timing. Upon seeing Vexen with the can and the blunt graffiti—the writing—on the wall, he let out a disdainful snort.

"I am thankful you think so well of me, Number Four," he told him in even tones that were practically scathing. "In fact, I'm so _overjoyed_, I ask—no, order—of you to kindly clean this garbage off for me."

Vexen shook with a mixture of anger and shock. "But, Superior, I—"

"Do it or I shall turn you into a Dusk on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Y—Yes, sir."

And Xemnas stalked off haughtily, his pride still intact in spite of this incident.

Enraged that he would have to take the fall for someone else's prank, Vexen spun on his heel to face Zexion. His green eyes were malicious and threatening.

"Listen, you, I have not the slightest idea what has gotten into you but—"

Zexion cut in, "Don't bother investigating further. And I'd like my can back please."

The literal mad scientist aimed it so that it would hit him hard. But, to his disappointment, Number Six caught it and headed off on his way. In the meantime, Axel appeared from behind the corner of where the two corridors met. He smirked evilly.

"So, kid, I noticed you frame Vexen back there. Classic."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Zexion responded neutrally.

The redhead scratched his chin, intrigued that the very person he once called boring sprayed graffiti (a particularly good message at that) on the wall.

"I guess you took what I said ages ago to _heart_, didn't you?"

Zexion was suspicious for a few seconds. After all, he hadn't revealed to anybody about the re-emergence of his heart. Sure, Axel was known to use the very word to be sarcastic, but he couldn't help but assume circumstances were different.

He shrugged his theory off. "I did. And I must say I have benefited from it, Axel."

"I still don't like you, you know. Wanted to make that message clear."

Zexion glanced up at Axel, and the two of them acknowledged they would continue being apathetic to each other even after this. He smirked, not resisting that urge.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my colleague."

"Good. Even though you're interesting now, Bookworm, it doesn't really change things."

"No, nowhere near change for us."

Axel gave him a curt yet sardonic nod. "Bookworm."

"Arsonist."

They headed off then, each teen to his own destination and neither of them looking back. Honestly, they both were unaware they could never become remote allies, much less friends. Besides, Zexion knew that he was one up on Axel. He was the one with a heart.

Currently, there was one thing left for that day that absolutely had to be done. If he neglected this, he would give himself a hard time. He could hardly keep the smile from his face as he turned the corner toward down the next hallway. The sooner he got there, the better. Without knocking this time, Zexion entered Demyx's room, where the musician himself was playing his sitar. Once he saw him, he smiled and let the instrument vanish. The words Zexion planned to say died in his throat. What if Demyx ended up envious over the news he had to share? He doubted he could bear that disappointment.

"Hey, what's up?" Demyx greeted.

"I...I have a heart now, Demyx. I'll tell you the story...if you want to hear it."

The look of jealousy he had been anticipating didn't even come across Demyx's handsome face. Not even close. Instead, he was in disbelief before grinning widely, his biggest smile yet.

"Wow, Zexion! I'd really like to hear the story."

And so with reluctance at first, Zexion talked about the second shadow and how it was Ienzo, the things he had had to do, and the lessons he learned. The most important one, he mentioned, was learning not to be so closed-off to everyone, especially Demyx.

Taking a breath, he admitted, "I have come to care about you, like I haven't cared before. Half the time, you were the reason I changed. You're incredible. You're not even angry about me getting my heart."

"Of course I'm not mad," Demyx murmured softly, brushing some strands of purplish-gray hair away from Zexion's face. "Actually, I'm really happy. That means you...you can love me."

Zexion shook his head slowly as he whispered, "I never needed a heart for that."

The two boys leaned closer and closer, their faces a hair's breadth apart before their lips met. They kissed slowly at first before the increase in passion caused them to kiss even more deeply than before. At one point, Demyx tentatively slid his tongue inside Zexion's mouth before they abruptly stopped. Zexion smiled, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, probably courtesy of Ienzo.

"Idiot, you don't use tongue until the second kiss."

Demyx smirked back. "That's not stopping me now, is it?"

And as they laughed companionably together, two extra shadows stood side by side to watch.

* * *

**A/N: ****Zexion getting his heart back was part of the request, so I put it in. I'll leave it up to you whether beyond the ending to this story if they died like in canon or lived happily ever after. I left it at that for a reason. It was humor/romance after all, not angst/romance. I don't know what got into me for Zexion to say his last line like that. And I'm not one of those yaoi fangirls who just adds tongue kisses. Hell, I never even add tongue kisses that often in het fiction either. But, never mind.**

**Hm, originally, I was gonna have Zexion and Axel be friends. Yes, I know. 0_0 I decided not to at the last minute, considering how weird that would be. I couldn't see that happening unless it was in AU. Or something. And I'll also leave it up to you on whether Axel really knew about Zexion's "mission" to get his heart back or not. That will forever remain a mystery.**

**I hope you guys review. Thanks to Angel M. Demon for reviewing the most-you're awesome! And so are the other peeps who read/reviewed/put on story alert/faved. Hope I got everyone covered. I don't mean to do these biased shout-outs without including everyone else. XD**


End file.
